-NRA- (PA)
New Republic Alliance (-NRA-) Home Planet: Corellia Faction: Rebel Leader: Balti No of Members: ### City(s):-''' Citadel(Capital) Chinon Solace '''Contact for Membership: Balti or anyone displaying -NRA- guild tag History 'Chapter 1: The Secret Society, a pre-history of NRA -' by Volrik, Edited by Gircko Omirei Our history goes back to week one of the game in the city of Kor Vella in the artisan district. A young rodian had dreams, not the most ethical dreams, but dreams nonetheless. His dream was to create a powerful merchant guild whose original goals were to "ensure the financial wealth of its members thru price fixing and intertrading within its members". This young rodian was Volrik. And he met another young rodian named Ruger. The secret society called B.R.A. (the Benevolent Rodian Society) was formed. The next members, ironically, were a human named Devitt, followed by two wookies, Trinegrzzrgg and Katak and a zabrak named Meakoir (who is now known as Auve). But the name B.R.A. stuck and all members placed the name with pride on the back of our products. Thus we grew, adding more members like Atlus, Cykit, Stari, Jeror, Intel and Runda'nin. These people were essential in growing the original plan from a concept to that of forming a true guild and a city. So we started to scout out a new land, one where we thought we could dominate, and we found one on Rori. The only problem was Rori was too unsettled and it turned into a financial disaster. We lasted 3 weeks with this idea of settling on Rori before we returned to our home, Kor Vella on Corellia. We may have had a set back but we persisted. Runda'nin found a new land just south of Kor Vella near where New Coventry is now located. For a while we settled there but the land at that time was too hostile for travel or development. Realizing that the development of this land into a city would take too long and could turn into another disaster, we started to find a new land. This was when we came upon the land that our city Citadel is built on. It was Stari who came up with the name Citadel. It was meant to symbolize our strength. A few days later we placed our guild hall down. B.R.A. was no longer an accurate name so we decided to use the name of our city Citadel (CTDL). The guild grew stronger. Reaching over 20 in a few days. Eventually we were allowed to create a city. Several guilds joined our city and this ensured both our guild and city's survival. CTDL has changed since then. With the release of holocrons, many of our artisans became fighters grinding away to become the next Jedi. We will continue to change and grow, but we will not forget our past. 'Chapter 2: The Society Gains Strength -' by Balti, Edited by Gircko Omirei Long term members of the guild will know some or most of our history, but a very select few will know all of it... When I joined the guild CTDL and their home city of Citadel back in November 2003, we were just an outpost trying to get to 25 residents and become a village, a lot has happened in that time. More guilds moved into Citadel: SFB (SilverFistBrigade) and SIH (Society of Imp Hunters). Citadel grew to reach metropolis status and Citadel on Rori started up to take some of the increasing numbers. During 2004, for various reasons, CTDL split up into 3 smaller guilds: CTDL still based in Citadel, ARC based in Arcadia and Coven based on Rori. Coven later moved to Arcadia as falling numbers made it increasingly difficult to maintain the shuttleport. Guild member Vanny managed to negotiate the merger of the remaining active members of CTDL, ARC, Coven and SIH. Thus formed -NRA- based back in Citadel, where it all began. With a large influx of new players in the summer of 2005, Guild member Natalya formed the city of Kharlan on Lok. It has was going from strength to strength, but had to be abandoned after the Combat Upgrade and NGE plagues. Guild member Geodian began the new city of Chinon in North-West Corellia and we consolidated our numbers in the aftermath of NGE. Many of Kharlans residents moved to Chinon. Most recently guild member Tatwi has acquired the picturesque shore line city of Solace, Corellia and we hope to develop the city with new and old members of the guild. NRA stayed a strong guild in SWG on Intrepid. Ran by Feildmarshall and Naver 3 cities grew and NRA was one of SWG's riches guilds. We helped new and old memebers with missions and had Guild meetings every sunday at noon. Many players who left after NGE came back and the Guild was as strong as ever. When the servers merged most of NRA moved to Starsider. At first there was no space for NRA to have cities due to so many players going to that server. NRA disbanded and joined up with SINR and based itself in naboo. Feildmarshall was one of the 3 Guild leaders and all of the old NRA members joined SINR for a giant guild merge. SINR for about a year was the biggest guild in the game. With over 6 cities and a major player base we were very popular. Chinon was replaced on Starsider in the exact place it was on Intrepid. Due to differances Feildmarshall left SINR and reformed NRA. Out of its 5 cities and arangment was made and We rightfully claimed Chinon as an NRA city. Within a few weeks all members of NRA left SINR and rejoined NRA. We were back! Within a year NRA became the number 1 guild in the game with more members then any other guild for awhile. It went back and forth but NRA was always in the top 5 Guilds. New Cities were bought across the Galaxy. After a long consideration NRA became an open guild for both imperial and rebel players. This grew the guild and unified players by not descriminating factions. A stimulus package ( up to 100 million credits for some ) was made for Guildmates who were stuggling to get into crafting. We had crafters for everything, making high end armor,weapons,droid, clothing,stims,food,speeders, homes and even starships. Giving our Guildmates the very best the game had to offer. We were possible the best crafting Guild in the game. All of our celebrated memebers had the best armor and weapons all stat moded and usally free of charge. No one went out to explore alone without the best stuff. In 2010 NRA started its biggest project ever. The Ultimate Beast Master House. Over 15 incubaters and all of the best items and resources one could have for making pets. Over 800 million + in credits went into the original production. Any guild memeber in good standing past the probation period could request a high end pet for free. 5 highly trusted Guildmates had unlimted access to this house only. There was nothing in the game like it. hundreds of pets were made and at its peak more then 15 pets could be made at once. Hunting parties for DNA and other high end beast master items were formed daily...everyone contributed in some way. NRA stood as a Fun guild all the way till the end with many of its memebrs still in touch,even after the game shut down; till this day. We were a Hardcore guild for Hardcore players. NRA thrived on helping others which made it very powerful. The Guild had some of the nicest players in the game cause they all shared common goals. Treat every one with respect.... and Have fun! Description The New Republic Alliance is a Rebel aligned guild that has its roots in the start of SWG. It's home planet is Corellia although it has previously had cities on Lok and Rori. The capital city of the guild is Citadel. We have many active members with a broad range of skills but we are always after more people to aid us in our quest. We have a guild meeting every Sunday at 17:00 GMT but if meetings aren't your thing then you can contribute in other ways. You can contribute as little or as much as you want. All of our guild members are very helpful and most have years of experience so if nothing else, if you're starting out you can do worse than join our guild. Category:Guilds